Elliott's Secret
by TeenWolfGirl
Summary: Meet the first Mews. Five ordinary teens. 3 boys and two girls. All infused with animal DNA. What happens when one of the Mews has a terrible secret and Elliott starts to fall for her? Read and find out. OCxOC ElliottXOC OR is it another OCxOC?
1. Show off

**Elliott's Secret**

Ix Thinking

Characters:

Elliott

Wesley

Zoey

Corina

Bridget

Kikki

Renee

Mark

Mini Mew

Hara

Miharu

Tsubasa

Shun

Yoshikuni

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mew Mew Power other then Hara, Miharu, Yoshikuni, Shun and Tsubasa!!

**Chapter one: Show off**

It was one of the last days of school, lunch time, and a crowd was standing around the school's four hundred meter track. Five people were stretching for the upcoming race. Thirteen year old Elliott and fourteen year old Wesley pushed their way through the growing crowd to see the racers. Both could name them easily, because the racers were not only the 'coolest' kids in the entire school, but the fastest and strongest as well.

Elliott took a second look, to make sure that all five were there, and smiled. He looked around until his eyes fell on the two girls, who were fidgeting, unable to stand still. The three boys were standing calmly a bit off from the girls. As always, cinnamon coloured hair Tsubasa, was reading a new book for the librarians, shy 'grey' hair Yoshikuni was looking around and fire red haired Shun, was eyeing the girls and looking for a fight.

Elliott drew his attention back to the girls who were talking briefly. Their raven black hair swirled in the wind like fluttering cherry blossoms reluctantly leaving the trees. Hara's shoulder-length hair was tied back in a ponytail for the first time, while Miahru's neck-length hair hung loose.

"BANG!" and the racers were off, with Shun quickly taking the lead. Hara was gaining fast with Miharu tying with Tsubasa for third. Yoshikuni, the strongest of the group was just a bit behind them.

Two laps later and the racers were bored. They started doing cartwheels, flips and tormenting their opponents. The girls tormenting and taunting the boys and the other way around. The race finished with Shun and Hara tying for first, Miharu beating Tsubasa by literally half a second and Yoshikuni….last.

Their teachers walked over, dragged Wesley and Elliott out of the crowd and brought them over to Hara, Miharu, Shun, Tsubasa, and Yoshikuni.

_"Elliott, Wesley, I think these five will be perfect guinea pigs for the tests you're doing."_ Said Mrs. Brun. Mr. Brun agreed

Wesley nodded, _"Yes, I was thinking that too. Can Elliott, them and I have the last few days off?"_

Mr. Brun sighed.

_"Alright, I don't see the harm in it. Go ahead_."

He walked over to them, _"alright, go get your things."_

Hara looked at Mr. Brun confused, _"Why? There's still three hours left."_

_"Just do as I say! Elliott and Wesley will explain later."_ Mr. Brun stated harshly. Hara wasn't exactly one of his favourite students, even though her average is 85 in his class. Actually he didn't like her friends either. Hara walked over and growled quietly. Her best friend Miharu looked at her.

"_What's wrong Hara?"_ she asked

_"We have to go pack. Apparently we all get the last few days off. Wesley and Elliott have something to explain to us."_ Hara stated angrily.

Miharu knew her friends' short temper and could tell she was using most of her will power to keep calm and not yell at Mr. Brun. "okay…give me a second." Miharu ran over and informed the guys, who enthusiastically cheered and ran off. Miharu walked over, grabbed Hara's arm and dragged her inside. They gathered their stuff and appeared in front of the school, where the guys, Elliott and Wesley patiently waited.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: I'm a WHAT?!

Wesley and Elliott lead them back to Café Mew Mew and down to the basement. They explained that the five of them had been infused with DNA of animals/ A Golden eagle, a panda, a jaguar, an arctic fox and a husky. Each of them admitted to finding a scar, they knew wasn't there the night before.

Tsubasa had woken with a small scar in the shape of an eagle head on the front of his shoulder where Yoshikuni had found a panda's paw print on the back of his shoulder. Shun had found his jaguar paw print on his ankle. Miharu and Hara had found their paw prints on their backs.

Wesley walked over to a small safe and unlocked it. Opening it, he pulled out five silver pendants. He gave them to everyone in turn and told them to put them on. Shun attached his to the chain he wore on his neck, Tsubasa put it on a leather string around his neck, Yoshikuni put his on a leather band around his wrist. Miharu put hers on the choker she wore. Hara put hers on the collar she wore that reminded her of her husky that had been hit by a car to save her.

Once attached, Elliott spoke up. "Each pendant has a gem on it. This gem will be the colour your outfit will change to. Shun, your outfit will be the colour of a grey diamond, Miharu yours is Amethyst, Yoshikuni yours is ruby red. Hara's is Sapphire, and Tsubasa is Topaz."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note.

I'm so sorry I haven't written anything on this story… what am I saying I've got everything….well almost everything written out, just not TYPED, I haven't typed anything on this story, in a long time.

I'm apologizing because it has been looked at about 72 times …last I checked anyway and I haven't done anything in return yet. I'm sorry. I've got nine chapters and I'll type them and load them when I can I promise. I've been swamped with school work and my home computer is being a $$. So I've only got my lunch to type. And lunch isn't all that long once I'm done eating.

I will try very hard to remember to bring it to school and type it up whenever I can.

-Sinaba


End file.
